


Forget About It

by riverdean_needs_he1p



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Rejection, im a sucker for angst, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdean_needs_he1p/pseuds/riverdean_needs_he1p
Summary: Tim Drake, the boy wonder, the third Robin, the leader of Young Justice, Conner Kent's crush of three years. It's hard having a crush on your best friend, especially your very straight male friend.I love Conner, I love Timkon, but most importantly, I love angst





	Forget About It

What do superheroes do when there are no major missions and they have time to just be themselves? Play dodgeball in the park apparently.

Conner jumped to the side as the ball sped towards him. Tim didn't have super strength, but he could throw _hard_. Even being a meta Tim's landed blows hurt.

Conner snatched the ball off the spot where it landed and spun around to see Tim was running towards him. He narrowed his eyes and gazed past Tim. He pulled his arm back, making Tim stop and get in a defensive position. Conner threw the ball hard and far—and away from Tim. When Tim whirled around to run after it, Conner flew into the trees.

He waited while Tim got the ball. When he came back, he squinted and started scanning the place. Conner smirked from his safe spot up in the trees. _that's it, wonder boy,_ he thought, _just a little closer..._

"Grahh!" Conner yelled as he sprung down onto an unsuspecting Tim. He grabbed onto him as they rolled for a bit and then let him go.

He beamed at Tim who grinned and then started laughing. Oh God, his laugh. It wasn't something that was heard often. And boy did it drive Conner crazy. His stomach got all fluttery and he can't resist the urge to laugh along. They laid there for a little, just laughing, but soon their laughs die down and they just panted and basked in the sun.

Conner turned his head to look at Tim. He was sweaty and his hair was a mess, but Conner's heart soared any way. He wanted nothing more than to grab the idiot and kiss him senseless, running his hands through his hair. The content smile on his face and the life in his eyes, just added to the beauty. Conner definitely couldn't resist, so he looked away instead.

"Yes?" Tim says, glancing over at the clone.

"I didn't say anything," Conner counters, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but usually you're not this quiet and you've been staring at me." Conner's face went pink. Oh God, he noticed.

He waved his hand dismissively "Nah, i was just thinking. It's nothing." Tim raised a brow but then shrugged.

"Whatever you say," he stood, "let's go check where Bart and Cassie are at."

Bart and Cassie weren't doing much, Cassie sat on a bench while Bart ran to find flowers to show her. Bart ran up to them as they came over.

"Tim! Kon!" he bounced over "How's it goin? Me and Cassie are looking at flowers! Look, I found this one just 12 miles away!" Conner laughed. Bart smiled brighter and ran off, to find flowers even farther away, no doubt.

"So how are you enjoying yourselves?" Cassie asked casually as they sat with her. Tim actually sat on the bench while Conner settled on the ground. He started picking at the grass.

"It's fun but i think I'm ready to head back," Conner sighed and leaned back, propping himself up with his elbows.

Tim just closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. Conner stare at him for a bit, trying to commit the scene to memory: Tim, with the most peaceful look on his face, humming as the sun hit his face in just the right way to make him glow.

"You're staring again"

Conner averted his eyes as he willed himself not to blush "no I'm not." Tim smirked at him.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

Conner looked at him. He looked comfortable and in good spirits, maybe this was his chance...

Conner opened his mouth, but then closed it again, shaking his head, "nope, I'm good."

Tim looked at him skeptically before deciding to just let it be.

"What is Bart even doin-" Cassie was cut off as Bart ran up with a handful of flowers.

"Look at how many i got!" He beamed. Everyone was silent for a second, but then they all laughed.

"Bart, where are you even getting these?"

He shrugged "I just picked them up as i ran"

"I'm hungry," Conner cut in, laying back.

"Ooooh!" Bart dropped his flowers, "we should stop to eat before heading back!"

Tim and Cassie looked at each other and shrugged.

Going out to eat obviously means pizza.

They sat in a booth, Conner and Bart on one side and Cassie and Tim on the other.

They ordered two large pepperoni's because some people end up eating an entire pizza by themselves. Two probably wasn't even enough, but more would most likely have been suspicious.

They all chatted away while they waited for their food, but Conner was only half listening. He was thinking. About Tim. But then again, when is he not? He has liked Tim for three years. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how. What if it ruined their friendship? He frowned, the thought scaring him enough to rid him of the thought. No, he'll wait it out, he'll eventually have to move on.

"You're staringgg" Tim teases, rolling his eyes. Conner's face goes red.

"Was not" he said indignantly.

"You were, I was watching you," Bart points at Conner. "You've been acting so weird lately. You're always out of it. And especially when you're around Tim, almost like- OW"

Conner heard a thud as Tim's boot collided with Bart's shin. Tim glared at him. Bart sheepishly rubbed his leg and shut up.

Conner felt his stomach clench. Why had Tim done that? He glanced at Tim but thought better of it and let his eyes fall to his hands on the table.

Nobody spoke.

Either Tim did like Conner back and was embarrassed or, Conner's heart sunk at the thought, he didn't like him and was embarrassed that Conner did. Conner bit his lip.

The pizza was served and Bart, per usual, ate almost an entire one by himself. Conner could usually do the same, but he could only stomach around three. He hoped nobody would notice. But of course Tim did. Tim notices everything.

He pulled Conner aside while they were leaving.

"Is everything alright?" Tim asked, his brows furrowed. Conner nodded, not looking him in the eyes.

"Conner. You know you can talk to me. You don't have to hide things from me."

Conner nodded again weakly, staring at the ground to the right of them. They stood there for a bit before Tim start walking away.

"You coming?"

"Go ahead. I'll fly back in a bit"

Tim frowned, but went anyway.

Conner stood with his forehead pressed against the wall for a minute. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't.

But he was pretty damn close

-

"What's wrong?" Tim bluntly asked, blocking the doorway.

"Nothing" Conner growled, turning around and trying to walk away. Tim grabbed his wrist and swung him around.

"Something's wrong. You're terrible at lying. I'm concerned about you." Conner sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Tim, it's-" he wasn't going to cry "I- I can't- I don't-" he groaned and rubbed his face. Why was this so hard?

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know, it's just-" He sighed again, "What- what if I told you I liked a boy?" Tim kept his expression blank "specifically...you"

Silence.

Conner regretted it instantly when he watched Tim stand.

"Tim, I'm sorry, i didn't want to tell you, i know it's dumb, I just-"

"No," Tim said shortly "It's not dumb. But you can just forget about it." Conner felt like he was being crushed.

"Tim, what-"

"I said forget about it!" He snapped, but his face quickly softened when he saw the pained look Conner was giving him. "Conner, man, I- I'm sorry. I care about you, I do. You're my best friend. I just don't like... guys. I don't... I don't like you that way"

Conner stood, horror and regret coursing through him. He couldn't believe it.

Tim frowned at him and turned around. He walked to the door but hesitated. He turned around and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He said evenly, "we have training. Goodnight" and with that, he was gone.

Conner sunk down on his bed. Tim... rejected him. He looked down at his shaking hands. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. He did know what he had expected. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Tim liking him back, so why was it show shocking for him to say it out loud. why... did it hurt so much?

He didn't know how he could face Tim after this. Tim, of course, would be fine; he always was. He would pretend it never happened, he would ignore Conner's feelings. Stupid fucking Tim and his ability to move on so easily. His body shook as he let out a sob. Then another. Until he was laying on his bed, tremors raking his body as he let out all the emotions he had been holding on to so tightly.

Would this change their friendship? Sure, Tim would deal, but how would Conner be able to see him everyday, knowing that he knew and didn't care? Conner grit his teeth and gripped his pillow. He's an idiot. An asshole. He shouldn't have let himself fall for the one person he knew he couldn't have.

And the rest of the night was filled with his tumbling mess of thoughts and painful sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very welcome!!! 
> 
> Originally posted on Wattpad
> 
> I'm not use to writing Cass and Bart so sorry they're so ooc


End file.
